Spool holders are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 96,032, granted Oct. 19, 1869, to W. P. Patton; U.S. Pat. No. 195,883, granted Oct. 9, 1877, to J. P. Buzzel; U.S. Pat. No. 559,364, granted May 5, 1896, to Christ Christensen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,022,077, granted Apr. 2, 1912, to S. Haas; U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,263, granted Aug. 10, 1915, to C. F. Hradecky; U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,950, granted Dec. 22, 1925, to T. Yushka; U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,744, granted Mar. 8, 1932, to J. Pavlas; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,914, granted Aug. 5, 1975, to McCarthy et al.
The spool holders disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos., Patton 96,032; Buzzel 195,883; Yushka 1,566,950; and Pavlas 1,848,744 include structural members that divide adjacently mounted spools. The Pavlas patent discloses a portable, vertically oriented holder with a plate that separates the spools and provides support for the shaft during loading.
Portable, heavy duty spool holders are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 422,262, granted Feb. 25, 1890, to J. H. Stringer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,772, granted Feb. 6, 1917, to J. A. Fouts; U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,114, granted Mar. 29, 1955, to E. L. Worsham; U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,555, granted May 26, 1964, to G. W. Baker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,877, granted Aug. 27, 1974, to Bennett et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,230, granted Dec. 24, 1974, to Zimmer. All of these patents disclose spool holders with wheels, except that Stringer U.S. Pat. No. 422,262 discloses a holder with a sled-type construction.
Various forms of wheeled wire carriers are currently being marketed. Cobra Wire Leader Corporation of 4742 South Tennessee Place, Tuscon, Ariz. 85714, markets a carrier under the name WIRE CADDY. Greenlee Tool Co. of 2136 12th Street, Rockford, Ill. 61101, a unit of Ex-Cell-O Corp., sells three models: No. 908 Dispenser, No. 909 Dispenser, and No. 910 Wire Dispenser.
The above described patents, together with the prior art that was cited and considered by the Patent Office before granting them, as listed on such patents, should be carefully considered for the purpose of properly evaluating the subject invention and putting it into proper perspective relative to the prior art.